Sonne le glas
by Chiiyo86
Summary: Le jour où le Diable est tué est un jour de réjouissances. Mais l'est-il vraiment pour tous? Spoilers pour l'épisode 5.04, "The End."


Note: _J'ai écrit ce one shot en anglais à la suite de l'épisode 5.04, "The End", comme une version alternative de ce qui s'y passe_, _donc ce qui est raconté dans ce one shot est en contradiction complète avec les évènements de cet épisode. Et laissez-moi insister sur le fait que ce n'est pas _du tout_ un scénario que j'ai envie de voir se réaliser! Dans le but de rendre à César ce qui est à César, il me faut remercier Wave Obscura qui m'a aidée dans l'élaboration de cette histoire._

Avertissement: _Il y a mort d'un personnage important dans cette histoire. Si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, passez votre chemin!_

Disclaimer: _Et comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient!_

_---  
_

Après s'être retrouvés séparés du reste du groupe, la fuite conduit Risa et Castiel dans un des bâtiments en briques rouges. Une meute de Croats enragés à leur trousse, ils courent dans les couloirs, se retournant de temps en temps pour tirer sur ces saletés, avant de se remettre à courir, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent refuge dans l'une des quelques pièces qui ont toujours une porte. Ils poussent une armoire massive devant l'entrée pour la bloquer.

Risa fait le tour de la pièce à la recherche d'autres moyens d'y entrer. Elle ne trouve qu'une fenêtre, par laquelle elle jette un coup d'œil. Déjà un groupe de Croats s'est rassemblé en bas, et ils cherchent un moyen d'escalader le mur pour atteindre la fenêtre. Elle croit reconnaître la chevelure dorée de Lena, et elle en ressent un pincement au cœur. Lena n'a pas eu le temps de devenir l'amie de Risa avant d'être infectée, mais elle aurait pu l'être. Enfin, de toute façon, elle n'est plus humaine, désormais, alors se morfondre en regrets ne sert à rien. Surtout que d'autres Croats sont en train de frapper des coups violents à la porte. Par la porte ou par la fenêtre, l'un ou l'autre groupe finira par les avoir, Risa n'en doute pas, ils sont tellement nombreux. Un piège. C'était un putain de piège.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout, Dean ? » hurle-t-elle à Castiel.

Elle connaît la réponse, ou du moins elle peut la deviner. Elle pensait être en colère contre Dean quand elle a appris qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Jane, mais maintenant elle est presque aveuglée par la fureur. _Va te faire foutre, Dean Winchester ! Brûle en enfer, connard !_

« Si je devais prendre les paris, je dirais qu'il est parti tuer Lucifer, répond sereinement Castiel.

- Et toi et moi, on est quoi, de la chair à canon, c'est ça ?

- On fait diversion. »

Puis il sourit, mais ce n'est pas le grand sourire doux-dingue qui est d'ordinaire le sien. Il a l'air presque… paisible, comme s'il s'apprêtait à recevoir une récompense attendue depuis longtemps. C'est certainement une manière de voir la mort, mais elle ne veut pas entendre parler de ces conneries. Si le moment est venu pour elle d'y passer, elle veut se battre, et non rester terrée comme un lapin apeuré. Castiel sourit toujours et elle doit résister au désir de le frapper pour lui en faire passer l'envie.

« T'étais au courant ? Dean t'avais dit tout ça ?

- Non, Risa, je te le jure, lui assure-t-il, l'air sérieux tout d'un coup.

- Ok, je te crois. »

C'est la vérité. Castiel est peut-être cinglé, mais elle sait qu'il ne ment jamais, elle trouve d'ailleurs ça un peu perturbant, parfois. Mais c'est encore pire, que Castiel n'ait rien su du plan de Dean. Il est bien supposé être le meilleur ami de leur chef, n'est-ce pas ? Quel genre d'enfoiré jette son meilleur ami en pâture aux loups ?

Ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire que d'attendre, même si ça rend Risa dingue. Elle se met à se ronger les ongles, un tic nerveux qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis des années. Castiel est assis en tailleur sur le sol, comme s'il était en train de prêcher à l'une de ses… réunions. Ses yeux sont fermés et elle finit par se demander s'il s'est endormi.

Elle pense à Dean qui est quelque part dehors, parti se battre contre Lucifer, à ses chances de vaincre le Diable avec un pistolet pour seule arme. Dean et Castiel lui ont expliqué que ce machin est censé être magique, mais elle n'est toujours pas sûre d'y croire. Avant, elle enseignait les maths au lycée, bon sang. Alors peut-être que le monde a sombré dans la folie, mais le pistolet magique reste un peu dur à avaler. Mais bon, songe-t-elle, si quelqu'un peut réussir un coup pareil, c'est bien Dean.

Ils patientent pendant ce qui semble être des heures, mais est probablement bien plus court que ça. Jusqu'à ce que tout d'un coup, les grognements et les coups sourds venant des Croats cessent et que le silence leur tombe dessus comme une couverture mouillée.

Castiel ouvre les yeux.

« C'est fini, annonce-t-il, et il a l'air presque incrédule.

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Lucifer est mort. » Ses yeux bleus s'assombrissent. « Oh, _Dean_ », murmure-t-il.

Elle ne perd pas de temps à lui demander ce qu'il veut dire par là, car en ce qui la concerne la prochaine fois qu'elle verra Dean, elle lui arrachera les testicules et les lui enfoncera dans la gorge. Elle traverse la pièce en trois enjambées, et commence à pousser l'armoire. Elle veut sortir de là, c'est la seule chose qu'elle a en tête, même si elle sait que c'est peut-être encore dangereux, dehors.

Ils sortent de la pièce et s'avancent dans le couloir, puis hors du bâtiment. Ils sont méfiants, leurs sens sont en alerte et chacun surveille les arrières de l'autre, mais ils ne rencontrent personne sur leur chemin. Aucun des membres de leur groupe, et pas de Croats. Les monstres semblent avoir disparu sans laisser de traces, et cela devrait être une bonne nouvelle mais pour une raison quelconque, Risa est nerveuse. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'a plus l'habitude que les choses tournent bien.

« Où sont-ils ? chuchote-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, répond Castiel sur un ton normal.

- Tu penses que c'est encore un piège ?

- Non. »

Il a l'air tellement sûr de lui, elle doit admettre que ça la rassure un peu. Ils continuent de fouiller les lieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans un jardin, et Castiel, qui marche devant elle, baisse son arme et s'arrête soudainement. Elle manque lui rentrer dedans.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Elle fait un pas de côté sur la droite pour voir ce qui a attiré l'attention de Castiel. Le jardin est envahi d'herbes folles et de roses rouges étonnamment belle qui tranchent avec le reste, trop fragiles et colorées pour la destruction qu'il y a autour. Et Dean est agenouillé en plein milieu, près du corps d'un jeune homme vêtu d'un costume blanc, une tâche de sang aussi rouge que les roses fleurissant sur sa poitrine. Le réceptacle de Lucifer, probablement.

« Dean ! » appelle-t-elle, prête à l'engueuler, mais Castiel la réduit au silence d'un geste.

Il s'approche de Dean, lui prend doucement le Colt des mains, l'incite à se mettre debout, tout cela en lui parlant d'une voix trop basse pour que Risa comprenne ce qu'il dise. Quelque chose ne va pas, elle peut le sentir même si elle ne sait pas bien de quoi il s'agit, sauf que cette scène n'est pas telle qu'elle l'aurait imaginée. Lucifer est mort mais il n'y a ni joie ni soulagement dans son cœur.

---

Quelques jours passent, des jours de fête car Lucifer est _mort_, bon sang, juste au moment où tout le monde pensait qu'il n'y aurait jamais de fin à ce cauchemar. Toutefois, quand le brouillard alcoolisé commence à se dissiper, les gens réalisent que cela ne signifie pas que tout va bien comme par magie. Tout d'abord, les Croats n'ont pas vraiment disparu, ainsi que Jack et Harvey le découvrent lors d'une patrouille de reconnaissance, et ils ne sont pas non plus redevenus les personnes qu'ils étaient avant, un espoir que Risa n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'entretenir. Mais ils paraissent confus, plus lents, moins agressifs. Ils sont donc plus faciles à tuer, et c'est suffisant. Les gens ont appris à se contenter de ce qu'ils peuvent obtenir.

Il y a toujours une infinité de problèmes concernant la nourriture, l'eau potable, les médicaments, les produits d'hygiène de base, ce que Chuck ne manque jamais de leur rappeler. La mort de Lucifer ne leur a pas rendu leur maison ou leur ancienne vie. Et le pire, c'est que leur chef s'est enfermé dans son chalet, et ne semble pas avoir l'intention d'en sortir.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demande-t-elle à Castiel et Chuck le cinquième jour, puisque depuis la mort de Bobby ce sont les seuls à connaître Dean d'avant. Ça fait des jours qu'on l'a pas vu. Est-ce qu'il mange, au moins ?

- C'est vrai, peut-être qu'on devrait aller le voir », suggère Chuck avec anxiété. Il se tourne vers Castiel. « Tu crois que… Tu lui a pris ses armes ?

- Bien sûr.

- Pourquoi tu lui aurais pris ses armes ? intervient Risa, alarmée.

- On ne peut le laisser mourir. On a encore besoin de lui », répond sombrement Castiel, comme s'il pensait que laisser Dean se tirer une balle serait un acte de compassion. Risa sait qu'il lui manque un élément crucial pour comprendre ce qui se passe, et ça la met en rogne. Pourraient-ils en faire encore plus dans le mystérieux ?

« Est-ce que l'un de vous va me dire de quoi vous parlez, bordel ? Pourquoi Dean voudrait-il se tuer ? Il vient d'abattre le Diable en personne. Pourquoi il ne fait pas la fête avec tout le monde ? »

Ils la regardent tous les deux d'un air abasourdi, comme s'ils venaient de réaliser que la couleur de ses yeux était différente de ce qu'ils pensaient.

« Quoi ? lance-t-elle, gênée par leur regard. _Quoi ?_

- Oh, finit par dire Chuck. Alors tu n'es pas au courant ? Je pensais que comme toi et Dean vous… enfin, tu vois, je croyais qu'il t'avait parlé de Sam…

- Qui est Sam ?

-… Mais c'est vrai aussi qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup en parler, alors j'aurais dû deviner que…

- Chuck, siffle-t-elle, je suis sûre que tu tiens à ta petite bite, alors je te jure que tu te mets pas à table dans la seconde… »

Castiel l'interrompt avant qu'elle n'ait pu rentrer dans les détails gores de ce qu'elle a l'intention de faire à Chuck.

« Sam est le prénom du réceptacle de Lucifer.

- Oh », fait-elle stupidement, parce qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment réfléchi au réceptacle de Lucifer. Elle n'a jamais pensé qu'il pouvait avoir un nom, ou que Castiel le connaîtrait.

« Plus précisément, poursuit Castiel, son nom complet est Sam Winchester. »

_Oh._

« Tu veux dire que… que le réceptacle de Lucifer était…

- Le frère cadet de Dean », complète Castiel à sa place.

Son frère. Aïe, c'est un sale coup. Elle songe à sa propre famille, éparpillée dans le pays sans qu'elle puisse la contacter. Pour autant qu'elle sache, ils sont peut-être tous déjà morts, et comme à chaque fois qu'elle y pense il y a un nœud douloureux dans son estomac. Si elle avait à tuer l'un d'entre eux, il y aurait de quoi devenir folle.

« Je… je suis désolée. »

Elle ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'excuse. Parce qu'elle a fait pression pour savoir la vérité ? Elle devait savoir pourquoi Dean agissait bizarrement. Dans toute situation donnée, elle préfère toujours savoir de quoi il retourne, c'est dans sa nature, et c'est encore plus important dans ce cas-là parce qu'ils dépendent tous tellement de Dean. Le jour où il perd la tête, elle veut être avertie. Parce que ce Sam qu'elle ne connaît pas est mort ? Elle n'arrive pas à être vraiment désolée, car cela signifie aussi que _Lucifer_ est mort, et elle ne voit pas comment cela pourrait être une mauvaise chose. Parce que le _frère de Dean_ est mort ? Eh bien, Chuck et Castiel ne sont pas les personnes à qui elle devrait dire qu'elle est désolée.

« Mais, reprend-t-elle, il ne peut pas rester enfermé pour toujours. Je veux dire, je comprends que ça a dû être dur pour lui, mais… On a tous perdu quelque chose. »

_Reprends-toi, mon vieux_, c'est ce qui est sur le bout de la langue, mais elle se retient parce que ce n'est pas vraiment la chose à dire si elle ne veut pas avoir l'air sans cœur. Mais étant donné que Dean était prêt à les servir elle et Castiel comme hors d'œuvre pour zombies, elle se dit que leur chef sans peur et sans reproche devrait trouver le sacrifice de son frère un prix acceptable pour le salut du monde. Beaucoup de gens comptent sur lui, et Dean le sait. Parfois Risa se dit que c'est la seule chose qu'il sait.

Chuck soupire. Lui et Castiel échangent des regards.

« Risa, je ne pense pas que tu comprennes bien. Tu sais, je crois que tu devrais lire certains de mes livres.

- Hein ? »

Il lui revient en mémoire que Chuck était un genre d'écrivain, avant, qu'il a publié une série de bouquins qui s'appelait _Supernatural, _mais elle ne voit pas vraiment ce que ça vient faire dans la conversation.

« Euh, merci, Chuck, mais je suis pas vraiment fan de romans fantastiques. »

Il secoue la tête d'un air qui fait se demander à Risa ce qu'elle a bien pu dire qui n'allait pas, et Castiel a un petit rire.

« Mes livres ne sont pas que des romans fantastiques, explique patiemment Chuck. Ils parlent de la vie de Sam et Dean.

- Genre, une autobiographie ?

- En quelque sorte. C'est une longue histoire. »

Risa se retrouve avec quatre ou cinq livres dans les bras avant de pouvoir protester. Elle jette un coup d'œil aux titres – _Supernatural, Scarecrow, Bloodlust, Mystery Spot, No Rest For The Wicked._

« Il y en avait plus, avant, lui apprend Chuck, l'air désolé. Mais c'est les seuls que j'ai pu sauver. Lis-les, et tu auras une idée de qui Dean était, de qui Sam était. De qui ils étaient, ensemble. »

Elle ouvre la bouche pour refuser, parce qu'elle a mieux à faire que de lire de la littérature bon marché, mais elle surprend le regard de Castiel, triste et déçu comme si elle les avait laissés tomber. Elle rougit un peu, hausse les épaules.

« D'accord, je vais les lire. »

Elle commence à lire le soir dans son lit, et elle réalise rapidement que les livres de Chuck ont sur elle une emprise inattendue. Ce n'est pas tant qu'ils soient bien écrits – elle n'est pas critique littéraire, mais certaines tournures de phrase la font rire. En dépit de cela, ces livres lui semblent _réels_, peut-être parce qu'elle sait qu'ils racontent une histoire vraie. Il y a quelque chose de brut en eux, quelque chose qui la touche au plus profond d'elle. Quand elle a fini _No Rest For The Wicked, _qui est apparemment le dernier de la série, ses joues sont maculées de larmes, ses yeux la brûlent, et elle s'étrangle avec la boule douloureuse coincée dans sa gorge. Elle n'arrive pas à se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle a autant pleuré.

Elle ne peut pas trouver le sommeil après cela, mais reste éveillée, allongée dans le noir, le regard fixé sur le plafond. Quelque chose a changé en elle, comme si elle voyait en négatif jusque-là et que maintenant sa vision s'était rétablie. Elle finit par quitter son lit et s'habiller, et même s'il n'est que quatre heures du matin, elle sort et marche vers le chalet de Chuck. Elle le trouve dans les pommes au milieu de quelques cadavres de bouteilles. Castiel est la aussi, roulé en boule sur la table, à ronfler bruyamment.

Elle file un coup de pied dans la cuisse de Chuck, sans douceur.

« Chuck, réveille-toi ! »

Il sursaute violemment et crie « Je suis le prophète ! » avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Puis il la regarde en clignant des yeux d'un air ahuri.

« Oh, euh, bredouille-t-il. Risa. Salut. C'est déjà l'aube ?

- Pas encore. Il fait encore nuit. » Elle n'aime pas tourner autour du pot, alors elle continue : « J'ai lu tes livres.

- Oh, c'était rapide.

- Ouais. T'es sûr que la série se termine comme ça ?

- Ben, ouais, la maison d'édition a fait faillite, alors… J'ai continué d'écrire, mais je n'ai rien pu garder.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je veux dire, Dean se retrouve en _Enfer, _et de toute évidence il n'y est plus, alors…

- Je l'en ai sorti. »

Elle se retourne. Castiel est réveillé et il est assis sur la table, les jambes pendantes.

« Tu as quoi ?

- Je l'ai sorti de l'Enfer. C'était ma mission. En tant qu'ange.

- Oh. »

Elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Elle n'a jamais avalé les histoires d'ange de Castiel, parce que le mal et les créatures démoniaques, elle en a rencontré un paquet depuis le début de cette connerie d'Apocalypse, mais Dieu et les anges ? Pas vraiment. Elle n'a jamais pensé qu'il mentait, parce qu'il en semble incapable, mais elle s'est toujours dit qu'il devait être un peu… dérangé, quoi. Mais à cet instant, alors qu'il la regarde avec un air qu'elle a envie de qualifier de royal, il semble tellement étranger, venu d'ailleurs, comme s'il était censé être plus imposant que les dimensions de son corps, qu'elle est bien tentée de le croire.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que tu devrais aller parler à Dean, déclare Castiel. Tu as raison, il ne peut pas rester enfermé indéfiniment.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi moi ?

- Je pense que ça devrait être toi.

- Pourquoi, parce qu'on a baisé quelques fois ? »

Elle parle plus sèchement qu'elle n'en avait l'intention, et elle se mord la lèvre. _Salut à toi, amertume, ma vieille amie. _Cela n'a pas l'air de perturber Castiel, toutefois.

« Il t'aime bien. Il n'est pas… amoureux ou quoi que ce soit, parce que je pense que sa capacité à aimer a disparu avec Sam, mais il t'aime bien. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, tu sais. » Il fait une pause de quelques secondes, avant de se corriger : « Enfin, tu ressembles à celui qu'il était avant. »

Elle réfléchit un moment à ce que lui dit Castiel. Elle n'a jamais vu aucune ressemblance entre elle et Dean – _Dieu merci_ – mais après avoir lu les livres de Chuck, elle voit la vérité là-dedans. Dean, un Dean qu'elle n'a jamais connu, pensait de manière étonnamment similaire à la sienne. Elle prend conscience qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment pensé à Dean, à qui il était au-delà de ses magnifiques yeux verts, de ses lèvres pleines, de son beau petit cul, et de… tout le reste. Le Dean de ces livres, cependant, était quelqu'un dont elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse. Cela lui fait du mal, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible.

« Oui. Peut-être bien, finit-elle par admettre.

- Dean a besoin de quelqu'un auprès lui, mais il faut que ce soit quelqu'un qui n'a pas connu Sam, qui ne lui rappelle pas son frère, explique Castiel, plein de regrets et de lassitude.

- Ok, accepte-t-elle, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Je vais aller lui parler.

- Très bien. » Castiel ouvre une nouvelle bouteille d'un geste preste qui trahit beaucoup de pratique. « Je vais rester là et boire jusqu'à plus soif. Vas-y.

- Quoi, maintenant ? »

Elle tourne la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil en direction de Chuck, mais le petit homme s'est rendormi, la bouche ouverte.

« Maintenant ça serait bien, oui. »

Castiel est peut-être bien un ange, finalement, parce que Risa n'a pas l'habitude de faire les choses rien que parce qu'on lui en donne l'ordre, et pourtant elle se rend au chalet de Dean en traversant le camp au beau milieu de la nuit glaciale. Elle distingue à peine plus que le nuage blanc de sa respiration gelée, mais elle pourrait faire le chemin jusqu'à chez Dean les yeux fermés, alors elle y est en quelques minutes.

Une fois arrivée, elle pousse la porte et elle est étonnée de ne pas la trouver verrouillée. Elle entre, hésitant entre être le plus silencieuse possible et faire du bruit pour annoncer sa présence. Elle trouve Dean assis au chevet de son lit, la tête baissée sur le corps qui y est étendu. Le corps du réceptacle… non, de Sam, étrangement intact. Le jeune homme mort a presque l'air de dormir d'un sommeil apaisé. Quelqu'un, probablement Dean, a changé ses vêtements de sorte qu'il porte maintenant une chemise et un jean trop grands pour appartenir à Dean. S'agit-il des propres vêtements de Sam ? Dean a-t-il gardé les vêtements de son frère pendant toutes ces années ? _Seigneur, Dean._

Elle fait quelque pas en direction du lit, mais il ne lève pas les yeux. Elle ne sait pas s'il a même conscience de sa présence. Il est pâle, des cernes sombres soulignent ses yeux, et il n'a pas l'air d'avoir dormi ou mangé depuis des jours. Il n'a rien du chef charismatique auquel elle est habituée, mais a l'air plutôt d'un homme qu'on a passé à tabac avant de l'obliger à se relever. Il ne semble pas avoir pleuré, cependant, et ce pourrait bien être la chose la plus triste que Risa ait jamais vue. Il ne bouge pas, respire à peine ; il pourrait bien être aussi mort que son frère.

Elle reste là un moment, debout sans rien faire, jusqu'à ce que le silence devienne insupportable. Elle ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais rien ne sort. Le silence est comme une chose vivante, oppressante, et elle n'a pas assez de force pour lutter contre. Quand Dean se met à parler, son cœur fait un bon.

« On est quel jour ? demande-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par manque d'usage.

- Euh, lundi ? Lundi matin. »

Il prend une longue inspiration tremblante. Il avance une main au-dessus du visage de son frère, l'effleure presque avec une tendresse douloureuse, sans aller jusqu'à le toucher. À la place, la main de Dean revient se poser sur son genou. Il lève la tête, et le premier réflexe de Risa est d'avoir un mouvement de recul face au vide qu'elle voit dans ses yeux.

« Ils te l'ont dit, n'est-ce pas ? Cas et Chuck. Ils t'ont parlé de Sam.

- Oui. Et j'ai, euh, j'ai lu les bouquins de Chuck. »

Dean laisse échapper un son qui est certainement censé être un rire, mais ressemble plutôt un sanglot.

« C'est vrai, les bouquins de Chuck. La série _Supernatural_. Quelle merde.

- Ils sont pas si mal, je trouve.

- Si tu le dis. »

Il y a un nouveau silence qui semble durer une éternité, et tout ce qu'elle veut est s'enfuir en courant. Elle se sent ployer sous le poids impitoyable de son chagrin. Que peut-elle lui dire qui apaise sa souffrance, rien qu'un peu ? C'est pas son truc, réconforter les gens en deuil, c'est plus celui de Castiel. Lui connaît les bons mots, les bons gestes, le ton qui dit _je comprends ta douleur, envoyons-nous en l'air pour oublier. _Elle ne peut rien faire de cela – enfin, sauf pour la partie où il faut s'envoyer en l'air.

« Tu sais, à la fin, je crois que c'était Sam qui me regardait, lui dit-il de cette voix blessée qui fait souhaiter à Risa qu'il se taise à nouveau. Je crois qu'il a dit mon nom. Il avait l'air, je sais pas, reconnaissant, peut-être. »

Elle ne bouge pas, ne dit pas un mot. Quelque chose de mouillé coule sur ses joues, et elle se rend compte qu'elle pleure. Et comment se fait-il qu'elle pleure, mais pas lui ?

« Dean, souffle-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

- Quoi ?

- Juste… » Elle ne trouve plus ses mots. Où sont-ils passés ? « Dean. »

Il ferme les yeux et il est pris de tremblements, comme des spasmes qui agitent son corps tout entier. Il pleure, mais elle n'a jamais vu quelqu'un pleurer de cette manière, avec de violents sanglots sans larmes. Elle agit par instinct, s'approche et l'entoure spontanément de ses bras, le sent frémir contre elle comme une feuille au vent.

« Qui je suis, Risa ? Qui je suis ? » balbutie-t-il, le nez dans sa poitrine, en plus d'autres choses qui n'ont pas vraiment de sens. Il pleure pour de vrai maintenant, elle sent l'humidité de ses larmes, sa morve, et sa bave.

Elle ne peut rien faire de plus que de le tenir, alors c'est ce qu'elle fait. Elle se mord la langue pour s'empêcher de hurler, et le serre dans ses bras jusqu'à l'aube.


End file.
